An Attacker, A Defender, A Guidance And A Lover
by pjo.fandam
Summary: Newt first meets Thomas when he comes out of the box and immediately falls in love with him. But will Teresa destroy his chances of having a relationship with Thomas, or will other obstacles come in the way? A NEWTMAS FIC PS. this fic is quite anti-Teresa cos it fit well with timing but I love her irl
1. Chapter 1 (04-15 06:25:16)

He looked up to the sky from the centre of the glade, the sky pitch black yet the stars glinting brighter than usual. He wondered why for a moment but didn't need long for him to finally come to a conclusion. Love.

The greenie had only arrived that day and only a few hours ago did they find out his name. Thomas. _What a beautiful name,_ Newt thought. _Makes sense for a guy who looks like that._

Not that Thomas would ever notice him, of course. Newt was always too busy with his jobs as second in command; always alone. He thought back to some previous decisions of his, completely regretting them after seeing _his_ face. If he'd succeeded in committing suicide that day, he never would've met Thomas. And now that he thought about it, he didn't know how he'd ever lived without Thomas in his life. The fact was he hadn't. He'd never felt so alive.

Newt couldn't believe he was still awake at this time. Sitting. Waiting. For what, he hadn't a clue. But he was sure that something would happen. A gut feeling, I'd you like. And then, as predicted, something happened.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Gally. Obviously. Then Newt heard Alby.

"He's just like any other greenie who's ever come up in the box, Gally. Slim it!"

Gally retorted, "There's something not right about him-"

"I don't care! You have no proof or evidence and he only just got here. Now get to bed, will ya?"

Gally stormed off, not before seeing Newt sat under a tree and glaring at him. He then saw the two leave and once again, he was alone.

For some reason though, this taste of drama didn't seem to meet his standards. It was as if this wasn't the drama he was looking for initially. It bugged him a bit and he sat by the tree in the dead of night, but he thought nothing of it. Maybe he was just bored. Yeah, that must be it.

Newt was just about to get up and go to bed when he heard a twig snap. Immediately he turned around, and had to look twice to actually believe who it was. Subsequently, his face lit up. It was the one and only. Thomas.

"Hey," he whispered, "follow me a sec." Newt, curious, followed him without argument, and soon realised he was heading for the deadheads. "What are we doing?" he asked tentatively.

"You'll see," was the only reply.

 **A/N: sorry if these chapters are quite short, but i can assure you there is a lot more to come. hope you liked it and please review so i can improve in the future xox**


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas grabbed ahold of his hand, almost dragging Newt away from the tree. _His hands are really soft_ , Newt thought, _just an observation_ he scolded himself. Further and further they went, into parts Newt didn't even know existed, in fact. That was, until Thomas stopped so suddenly Newt crashed into him, falling on top of the greenie. Though, he couldn't say he minded. Nor could Thomas for that matter.

After a quick apology from both parties, Newt stood up, holding out a hand for Thomas. Thomas took it and pulled himself up. It was only then that Newt saw what Thomas had intended for him to see initially...

A thin, red, checkered blanket was layed out on the floor beside him, with a basket on top. _A picnic_ Newt thought _he did this for me?_ The area was so deep into the deadheads, it would've been pitch black, if the area wasn't lit by candlelight. Newt refrained from asking where Thomas had actually got all this stuff as the greenie went to sit down, beckoning the second in command towards the space next to him.

The food was as delicious as it could've been; being trapped in a maze and all that klunk. Newt appreciated the gesture, but there still was one thing bugging him, nagging at the back of his mind. Finally (after a good 10 minutes) he found the courage to pipe up. "Tommy, this truly was amazing but I have to ask: why did you go through the trouble of this?"

Thomas was silent for a moment before replying, "I know how you feel about me." Newt immediately blushed. Was he really _that_ obvious? Newt was about to drift off when Thomas spoke up again. "Because ever since you pulled me out of that box and looked me in the eye with your sweet, chocolate eyes and wide smile, telling me everything would be alright: how could I not feel the same way?"

Newt felt like he was blushing up a storm by now but he still couldn't believe it. Thomas likes him and he likes Thomas. Actually, no. Not likes, loves. Newt _likes_ being in the homestead by himself. Newt _likes_ the other boys in the glade. Newt _likes_ how well-kept the glade is. But Thomas? He _loves_ Thomas. And he won't ever stop loving him.

Now there was only one question left for Newt to ask. "So what now?"

Thomas' face lights up as he grins, "I have an idea..."


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas grabbed Newt's hand again, tighter this time: Newt noticed a reoccurring theme, and he couldn't say he minded. As they went further into the deadheads, Newt began to wonder how large this forest actually was, or if it was just an illusion. However, he put this thought to the back of his mind as he lagged behind, almost sprinting to catch up to Thomas.

"How much longer do we have to run?" Newt asked, panting from breathlessness. Newt noticed the slight smirk spread across the greenie's face as he said, "Here!" Quickly coming to a halt, Newt stumbled over him yet again, both of them landing on the floor next to one another.

While Newt was now suffering a headache from the trips and falls and the branches to the face, Thomas started laughing. Newt laughed along with him, though after a while became unaware of its origin.

Before anything else happened, Newt took a minute to look at the boy he'd fallen for. He studied the small moles dotted on his face and the way his mouth curled up when he smiled. He studied his chocolate eyes and matching hair. What came next took Newt by surprise.

He hasn't noticed e distance between Thomas and him until there was very little. Thomas was leaning in closer still, every second closing the gap between them progressively. Newt started to lean forward, now slightly excited of what was to come. His heart was racing, yet at the same time he was calm.

But what about the repercussions? Would Alby allow relationships in the glade? Would this affect his and Thomas' jobs? How would everyone find out? How would they _come out_? And how would this impact his reputation as second-in-command?

But at that moment in time, none of it mattered as Newt leaned in further to meet Thomas halfway...

 **(A/N) Sorry these chapters are short but i hope you're enjoying the story anyway. And trust me, the drama's on its way xox**


	4. Chapter 4

Their lips found one another's as they moved together in perfect harmony, the moment lasting forever. Newt wished it could've lasted longer but the sun was beginning to rise. He pushed away from Thomas but they both knew they weren't giving up that easily. Besides, they still had hours before the others awoke.

They continued as they were, kissing as if there was no tomorrow; knowing full well that they would have to treasure this moment forever. Not because they felt forced to, but because they wanted to. Felt the need to keep it with them at all times. And they continued as if it would never happen again. They both knew full well it would most definitely happen again, but why let that stop them?

As they pulled away for air, Newt risked opening his eyes to see how bright it was. Oh no. The sun was rising: the morning had come. Thomas climbed up one of the trees to get an overhead look and came back within a minute. "They're starting to get up, but most look groggy anyway. I'm sure we'll be fine as long as we act natural."

 _Act natural_ , Newt thought. It seemed like such a cliché. It should be easy for him, being second-in-command. When everyone was stressed, he was the voice of calm. But for some reason, he just couldn't let that voice out.

Newt steadied his breathing before walking out of the deadheads to go about his day as if it were like any other. Only two minutes later did Thomas come out, a wide smirk spread across his face. Newt scoffed quietly at how Thomas could act so natural, meanwhile his heart was beating at an incredible rate that it should be mildly worrying.

"Afraid of your popularity being stolen by the greenie?" Newt quickly jumped at the voice, recognising it immediately. Minho: his best friend. Seeing his reaction, Minho sniggered, "You should've seen your face- as if you were hiding something." Minho then burst out in laughter. When Newt didn't laugh back, Minho's expression immediately changed. "You're hiding something, I can tell." Newt was about to deny it when Minho spoke again. "And don't think you can deny it, you're a terrible liar."

Newt sighed, knowing he'd lost. "I'll tell you later. Shouldn't you be on a run, anyway?" Minho's expression then changed yet again. "Oh yeah-" His words were cut off as he sprinted away into the maze. Newt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, and continued with his work.

But that's when it happened. The drama he'd been waiting for only last night was upon him. A siren began to go off, a familiar one too. The same one that was used when a new greenie came up. But that couldn't be right- they already had Thomas this month.

He ran with the others towards the Box, pushing his way to the front. He jumped down to retrieve whatever it was in the Box when he saw, unconscious on the floor, a girl.

 **(A/N) I _told_ you there'd be drama coming. Anyway, i decided because my previous chapter was so short I'd do two together. Enjoy and review please xox**


	5. Chapter 5

"What can you see down there?" one of the boys asked.

"I-it's a girl," Newt stuttered.

Many mumbles and mutters came from the boys and as Newt looked up he saw Thomas push his way to the front, directly looking at _her_. Almost as if he knew her, but he couldn't have. No one remembered anything. Newt followed Thomas' view and looked towards the girl, and just as he did, she awoke, panting.

"Thomas," she gasped, before falling back into her slumber.

As she was being carried to the med-jack hut, Thomas' eyes kept lingering on her, not Newt, _her_. Newt realised that they didn't know anything about her about from the fact that she knew Thomas, and she was _heavy_.

It was understandable that Thomas kept looking in her direction: she obviously knew him. Maybe he was trying to remember how they'd met, or how they knew each other. For him, she may be the gateway to remembering everything and/or anything about the outside world. About whatever awaited beyond the outer walls of the maze.

Thomas spent every night with Newt, and he was glad, because that meant he didn't have feelings for the girl at least. But they didn't see each other during the day: Thomas would spent his day in the med jack hut by her bed while Newt worked in the gardens. Every time Newt saw them together, even though the girl was still in a coma, he felt a pang in his stomach. It bothered him for days until he finally realised what it was. Jealousy.

He couldn't _stand_ it. He couldn't _stand_ her. He couldn't _stand_ being away from Thomas all day. And he couldn't _stand_ that he was spending it with _her_.

It had been a few days now, and so far, the conditions were still normal in the glade. Though he couldn't say the same for his relationship with Thomas. They spent less and less time together recently and now, Newt had had enough. That night, he was going to say something...

The Next Morning*

He hadn't said anything to Thomas. He meant to, but in that moment, where everything was perfect- felt normal again, he just couldn't. But he would today. And he did.

Thomas walked out of the med jack hut earlier today, and Newt quickly grabbed his arm before he got away.

"Hey Newt, what's up?"

Just hearing his voice made him want to say nothing. But he knew he had to. They couldn't go on like this.

"I was wondering if we could talk... In private."

"Yeah, of course, so what is it you wanted to say?"

Newt paused, thinking about how he could word it without offending Thomas. "Why are you always with the girl? I mean, she's in a _coma_."

That was _not_ how he wanted to word it. That sounded harsh, and Newt regretted it immediately. But, he'd done it now, and he wasn't going to back down.

Newt looked at Thomas but instantly looked at the ground in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head. After seeing his blush emerge, Thomas sniggered, then replied, "I know it sounds weird, but you gotta believe me when I say this,"

Newt nodded along.

"I can hear her voice inside my head. She's trying to communicate with us."

"What do you-"

Newt was cut off when Chuck came running up to the two of them, waving his arms about, "SHE'S AWAKE! SHE'S AWAKE!"

"Chuck, what are you talking about?" Newt asked, slightly annoyed that he was interrupted.

"The girl..." Chuck panted, "She's awake. We don't know her name yet but-" Chuck didn't bother finishing as Thomas sprinted off to go see the girl.

Newt knew her name though. Somehow. It was as if he'd heard someone say it in his head. But it wasn't _his_ voice.Her name rang through his head, one that he knew he'd hate forever. Unless, by some chance, she didn't want anything to do with Thomas. But how could she? Look at Thomas. How could you not? And even if she didn't like him like that, she still knew him, which meant she'd _have_ to be in contact with her. But her name... The only thing they really knew about her... Teresa.

 **(A/N): So this one is longer than the others I've done so far and I'm really proud of it!! I do have to say that from here, the fic takes Teresa as more of an antagonist (villain) so I'm sorry for those who love Teresa but that won't be here.**

 **It's only due to circumstance, I can assure you. It fit in well with the plotline. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. Please review and I hope to bring out the next update soon x** **ox**


	6. Chapter 6

Newt walked about the glade aimlessly, hoping for someone to actually talk to him without mentioning _her_. Newt had never felt like this before; as if acid was burning his insides, making him want to scream out in pain. Whereas whenever he saw Thomas' sweet smile, it was as if all that pain melted away instantly. He was at ease when he was with Thomas. His Tommy. Now all of that had gone. He'd lost it all. To _her_.

He'd lost Thomas.

But Newt wasn't going to give up that easily. If he had to go down, he'd go down fighting. And who knows, maybe he'd succeed. _Maybe_ , he hoped.

The plan was still in progress, and by that, Newt meant he has absolutely no idea how to get his Tommy back. They were both suffering, really. Thomas seemed to look more dismal these days and sometimes he heard him talking to himself, whispering the same thing over and over again,

 _I'm losing my mind_

 _I must be_

 _I'm losing my mind_

 _I must be_

Newt knew deep in his heart that they couldn't go on like this, so if not Thomas, then _he_ would have to do something himself. If only to see his Tommy smile again. If only for them both to gain confidence again. If only.

So he decided that the first step would be to get close to Thomas again. They'd drifted apart. They'd lost something. Newt would have to not only get close to Thomas again, but to gain his trust, allow Thomas to confide in him. Who knows? Maybe he'd find out why Thomas was so down these days. Maybe he'd find out more about his mysterious mantra. Maybe he'd find out more about Teresa. And why and how she mamaged to destroyed everything that ever mattered to him.

No. Newt wouldn't allow himself to think pessimistically of others. Even Teresa of all people. Surely there was a logical explanation. Surely it isn't purely her fault. He decided he wasn't going to permit himself to put 2 and 2 together but get 5. No. Newt would get 4. And if not, he'd try again.

And Newt saw his chance, as if fate was on his side once again, and took it. He'd distracted himself in his thoughts from his work in the gardens, until a certain someone came up to him, knocking those thoughts away entirely.

"Hey," the voice said, "you gonna finish your work here or keep looking at the clouds?"

Newt was so focused on hearing Thomas' voice again, he ignored what he had said completely.

"Maybe not," he replied, "too tired, I guess."

"You too?"

"What d'ya mean?" Newt yawned.

"I'm getting weary a lot too. Fell asleep during a run... In the maze."

"You slept in the maze?!"

"Well I didn't plan on it!"

"But you did?"

"...Yup."

After seeing Thomas' slightly embarrassed expression, Newt smirked and began to laugh. Thomas quickly joined him and they talked a while until nightfall, when they went their separate ways. Newt hadn't found any incriminating information so far, but right then, it didn't matter.

 _Who knows_ Newt thought, _Maybe things are starting to look up for me... again._

 **(A/N): So here's another chapter. I'm really sorry for these being short but there's a whole lot more coming so please enjoy what's here and be patient for what's to come xox**


End file.
